Disney High
by Sassy1102
Summary: Elsa and Anna attend Disney High with all the other Disney characters including some DreamWorks characters. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV

"Ms. Anna, wake up. It is your first day of school."

"What?", I said in a groggy voice since I had just been woken up.

"Your first day of school Miss. You are going to Disney High remember?", a voice that sounded like one of our maids.

"Oh my icicle!", I screeched. Today was my first day at Disney High!

"I am getting ready", I shouted as I jumped out of bed and ran to get ready. I brushed my hair as best as I could and did two braids on either side of my face. I threw on my brand new holly green dress that had our family design on it. I was ready for my first day at Disney High.

I slid down the stair's railing and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Elsa looked stunning as usual, with her hair in a messy braid and her blue, sequined dress on.

"Good morning Anna. The pancakes are on the counter." She said as she cut her pancake. I smiled and nodded while grabbing the plate. We dug in and packed our bags for school after we finished. Elsa and I entered our carriage and headed off to school for the very first time. I am so excited! I can't wait to meet cute boys… not that that is the most important thing to do at school or anything. We existed the carriage and enter the school's entrance.

The school was a huge castle with huge wooden doors in the front. The building is surrounded by woods and has a huge field in the back. I felt at home already. We entered the school and Elsa and I went our respective ways to our lockers. My locker was right next to a girl with extremely long, blonde hair.

"Hi. I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?", the girl asked in a friendly tone as I unpacked by school supplies.

"My name is Anna. What's your name?", I ask.

"Rapunzel. What do you have for first period?", Rapunzel asked.

"Singing lessons.", I answer.

"Me too! We should sit next to each other. This is going to be so fun.", she smiles.

"Okay." I say and we head off to first period together. I knew that blondie and I were going to be the best of friends.

Elsa's POV

I watched as Anna walk to her locker and I see a blonde girl start a conversation with her. At least Anna was able to fit in. I walked to my locker where a tall, pale boy stood. He had white hair and was staring at me as I walked to reach my locker.

"Hey.", he said with a cool tone. He was definitely a popular.

"Hi", I mumbled. I didn't really want to talk to anybody right now.

"You're new I assume. Let me introduce myself. I'm Jack. Jack Frost.", he smirked and flipped his hair. I stayed silent and continued to unpack my belongings. I wasn't really one for socializing.

"This is typically the part where you would say your name.", He laughs and waits for me to respond.

"Elsa." I say but didn't make eye contact. He nods.

"You're not much of a talker are you? I bet you're wondering why I am at Disney High." He states.

I looked at him with a glare and his smirk grew into a grin.

"Since you care so much I'll tell you." He said sarcastically. "I am an exchange student from a faraway place called DreamWorks." He told me. I nodded and picked up my supplies and began to walk to my first period which was Power training.

"See you around Elsa. Maybe even first period." Jack smiled before beginning to unpack his things. I wonder what he had for first period. Not that I care. I think I had made a "friend" but I wasn't so sure.

**_Hey Baes! Hoped you liked the new story in my collection. Please review my story and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you have to say! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's POV

Blondie and I entered the singing room and sat in the back of the classroom. The room was filled mostly with girls but there were a few guys scattered here and there. The music teacher seemed to be running late which gave Rapunzel and I time to get to know each other.

"So do you like to sing?", I asked Blondie.

"I love too! I love everything artsy. What about you?" she says.

"I like singing too but my favorite thing to do is to watch cute boys sing." I joke around. Rapunzel couldn't stop laughing and the entire class began to stare at us. I chimed in with her and together, we silenced the whole class with our laughter.

We both quieted down and resumed our conversation.

"Well if you like to watch cute guys then look to your left." Rapunzel points. We both look to our left to find two guys leaning against the wall and talking to each other.

"The blonde one's name is Kristoff. He is the captain of our boy's winter ski and snowboarding team. He is super popular so he probably wouldn't talk to us in a million years." Rapunzel tells me.

"What do you mean when you say that he wouldn't talk to us? Aren't you popular?" I question. She laughs.

"Heck no Anna. Ever since I tripped on my hair in gym in elementary school, I have been a nobody. Not to mention that I only do art. Not popular material if you ask me." She explains to me.

"Well I disagree. Back to the boys. Who is the dark-haired guy standing next to Kristoff?" I say trying to change the subject.

"That is Flynn Rider. He is so gorgeous. He is on the Varsity Horseback riding team and he is very funny. Did I forget to mention hot?" Blondie says with almost too much enthusiasm. She giggles when he looks in our direction. I don't think she realized that her was looking at the poster behind us but I didn't say anything about it.

"Well someone has a crush on Flynn Rider. He is very cute but isn't he one of the populars too?" I say.

"Yeah. He is really popular so he would never talk to me. (Sigh) Oh look, the teacher is here. We had better take our seats." Rapunzel mutters. We take our seats in the back of the room just as our teacher walks in.

Our teacher appear to be a cricket with a little top hat and a huge grin on his face. I wasn't expecting that.

"Good morning class. My name is Jiminy Cricket and I am your singing instructor. Today, I will out you in groups of four where you will work on a song. At the end of each week, you will present the song in front of the entire class." The cricket states. He goes around pairing groups of four together and then he finally reaches Rapunzel and I.

"Hello young ladies. How about you two go over and join those two young fellows. Work on whatever you want. Just be productive." He says as he points to Flynn and Kristoff who are in the corner of the classroom.

Uh oh. Blondie and I were just paired with Flynn Rider and Kristoff. This was going to be an interesting semester.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's POV

I entered the Power Training classroom to find Jack Frost sitting in the center of a group of kids. A little fairy seemed to be talking to him and a blue genie seemed to be listening. I could identify the group immediately. They were the popular group. I took a seat in the far right corner of the class to avoid those popular kids. A girl with long red hair and a pink dress sat next to me. She hummed quietly to herself while we waited for class to start.

Our teacher walked in and we all silenced ourselves. The teacher was short and plump with little wings and a wand. I heard someone snicker and looked back to find the so called Peter Pan making fun of the teacher.

"Hello class. I am the Fairy Godmother and I will be here to assist you with your powers that you have. In this class, you will learn how to control your powers and use them for good. First, I would like to go around the room and have you share your power and your name so that I can place you with the appropriate partner. Let us start with the wee fairy on the left corner." The teacher said with a vibrato in her voice.

"Hi everybody. My name is Tinker Bell and I can fly around, fix broken things, and invent things." She states proudly. Peter Pan smile and Tinker Bell blushes when he looks at her. I bet she liked him but I kept that myself.

"Well as most of you know, I am Peter Pan. I fly and I am very good at fighting." Peter Pan says cockily. I sigh, what a bragger. Next went the blue kid.

"I am the great and powerful Genie and I grant wishes." He says as he looks at the red haired girl next to me and winks. She is too busy brushing her hair with a fork to notice him though. The next few people went and then it was Jack's turn.

"The name's Jack Frost and my power is frost if you haven't guessed based on my name." He says coolie. All the girls in the room start to giggle except for me. I wonder if Jack noticed that. The rest of the people went until it got to the Weirdo and I. I nudged her to go first.

"Oh. It's my turn. We I am Ariel and I turn into a fish." She smiles. The populars burst out laughing but Ariel remains smiling.

"What do you mean dear?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"Well I am a mermaid." Ariel explains. The class goes silent. I guess they though that being a mermaid was kind of cool. It was now my turn.

"Uh…. Hi. My name is Elsa and I have ice powers." I say with weak enthusiasm. The populars all stare at Jack and whisper. My face turns as red as a tomato and I look away from them.

"All right then. I will now pair you up with your partner for this semester." The teacher states. She goes around pairing the students up with each other until the only two left without partners are Jack and I. She points to us.

"You two will be partners for this semester. For now, talk about your power and discuss what you want to work on first. That will be all for today." Godmother tells us. She then walks over to her desk and starts typing something unknown to me.

"Hey Elsa. Looks like I did see you again." Jack smirks his little sly smirk and I look away. This was going to be a very awkward semester.

_Hey Baes. Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. PLEASE review the story. I love to hear what you guys have to say. I hope to post a new chapter by tomorrow. That is all for now. :D_


End file.
